Adam Robert Sahlberg
|death_date= |birth_place= Spokane, Washington |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= SSG Sahlberg DA 2010.jpg |caption=Staff Sergeant Adam Robert Sahlberg, U.S. Army Medical Corps NCO of the Year (2010) |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=2003–present |rank=Staff Sergeant |commands= |unit= 4/2 ID, Stryker Brigade Combat Team, Weed Army Community Hospital |battles= |awards= Meritorious Service Medal Army Commendation Medal (w/4 OLC) Army Achievement Medal (w/1 OLC) MEDCOM Noncommissioned Officer of the Year (2010) Western Region Medical Command Noncommissioned Officer of the Year (2010) Sergeant Audie Murphy Club (2009) }} Adam Robert Sahlberg (born July 26, 1983), U.S. Army soldier, is the 2010 Medical Command NCO of the Year,Rodney Jackson, Army.mil, March 29, 2010, "Source 1" 2010 Western Region Medical Command NCO of the Year,Gustavo Bahena, High Desert Warrior, January 28, 2010, "Source 2" a member of the Sergeant Audie Murphy Club,Gustavo Bahena, High Desert Warrior, February 4, 2010, "Source 3" and a Grand Master in the United States Practical Shooting Association (Membership #TY-26040).United States Practical Shooting Association, "Source 4", March 26, 2010 Military career CSM Jack L. Clark Jr. Top Medic and Top Medic Team Captain In September 2010, Staff Sergeant Sahlberg won the title of Top Medic for the 2010 CSM Jack L. Clark Jr. Top Medic Team Competition.Trish Muntean, Fort Wainwright PAO, September 16, 2010, "Source 9" Representing U.S. Army Medical Activity, Fort Irwin, CA, he competed against 40 other medics representing their medical treatment facility within Western Region hosted by Fort Wainwright. He will represent Western Region in the Expert Field Medical Competition at Fort Sam Houston, TX in November 2011. Medical Command Noncommissioned Officer of the Year From 2008–2011, Sahlberg was stationed at the Weed Army Community Hospital. In March 2010, Staff Sergeant Sahlberg won the title of NCO of the Year for the U.S. Army Medical Corps.Rodney Jackson, Army.mil, March 29, 2010, "Source 1" Representing Western Region, he competed against NCOs from all 10 major medical commands in the U.S. Army MEDCOM Best Warrior Competition hosted by the Pacific Region Medical Command in Hawaii. He will represent U.S. Army Medical Command in the All-Army Best Warrior Competition at Fort Lee, VA in October 2010. Western Region Medical Command Noncommissioned Officer of the Year In January 2010, Staff Sergeant Sahlberg won the title of NCO of the Year for the Western Region Medical Command.Gustavo Bahena, High Desert Warrior, January 28, 2010, "Source 2" Representing U.S. Army Medical Activity, Fort Irwin, CA, he competed against NCOs from the 20 states that fall under the newly formed Western Region earning the right to compete in the U.S. Army MEDCOM Best Warrior Competition in March 2010. Sergeant Audie Murphy Club Inductee On November 20, 2009, Sahlberg was inducted into the Sergeant Audie Murphy ClubGustavo Bahena, High Desert Warrior, February 4, 2010, "Source 3" along with 5 other Noncommissioned Officers at the Fort Irwin High Desert Chapter. Awards and decorations *2010 CSM Jack L. Clark Jr. Top Medic *2010 U.S. Army Medical Command NCO of the Year *2010 Western Region Medical Command NCO of the Year *Meritorious Service Medal *Army Commendation Medal (with 6 Oak leaf cluster) *Army Achievement Medal (with 1 Oak leaf cluster) *Good Conduct Medal (2nd Award) *Iraq Campaign Medal (1 Bronze Star) *National Defense Service Medal *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal *Military Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal *Non-Commissioned Officer Development Ribbon (Numeral 3) *Army Service Ribbon *Overseas Service Ribbon *Combat Medical Badge *Air Assault Badge *Sergeant Audie Murphy Award Personal A native of Spokane, Washington, Sahlberg earned his Bachelor of Science in Health Sciences Magna Cum Laude from Trident University International in June 2012. Footnotes Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:People from Spokane, Washington Category:United States Army soldiers